


You fainted... straight into my arms

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Cisco manages to slam his hand against the pipeline control panel before the world spins him dizzy and he collapses.





	1. You’re the only one I trust to do this

Cisco manages to slam his hand against the pipeline control panel before the world spins him dizzy and he collapses. He blinks his eyes open against the bright lights of the med bay, and grins deliriously up at Caitlin, who’s hovering over him with a scowl. One frigid hand is numbing his stomach while the other prods at the searing pain.

“Cait?” he mumbles.

“Shut up, Cisco,” she snaps, and removes both hands. “I have to remove the bullet.”

“‘Kay,” he says, and slips back into painless, medicated bliss.

The second time he wakes up, Cisco is much warmer, propped up on the cot. Caitlin is standing across the room, arms crossed, and glaring at him still.

“Hey, Caitlin.”

“What the hell were you thinking?” Her voice is acerbic and he hasn’t heard her this mad since Julian had threatened to administer the cure against her will. (Cisco’s still not sure if he was serious or if it was just an empty threat.)

Cisco shrugs and hisses when the movement pulls at his stitches. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

“This?” Caitlin hisses, stepping forward. “Watching you almost  _ die _ ?” Her voice cracks suddenly Cisco can see her, desolate and determined, on his doorstep, demanding to be locked into the pipeline.

Cisco lets the silence stretch, watching her with sad eyes, before he finally speaks. “I didn’t die,” he says gently.

Caitlin tucks her arms around herself more firmly. “But you could have,” she says stubbornly.

He tilts his head. “I watched you die.”

She flinches.

“It was the worst five minutes of my life. But,” he says slowly. “If I’m about to die, I want you there. I need you. You’re the only one who can save me.”

“Julian-”

“Julian’s not you,” Cisco interrupts. “I need  _ you _ , Caitlin.”

Caitlin scowls at him for a long moment, then marches over, and kisses him, more gently than her aggressive approach conveyed. She backs away slowly, and turns on her heel and Cisco stares open-mouthed as she stalks away.


	2. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes

Caitlin’s panic alarm blares through the cortex, and Cisco does just that. He rips a breach open and tumbles through to the pipeline. Caitlin is tipped forward against the glass and Cisco opens the door before hurrying forward to catch her as she topples.

Cisco falls asleep with his head on the med cot next to Caitlin’s hip. When he wakes with her hand icy in his, he scrambles to his feet and visibly relaxes when he sees her chest falling and rising steadily.

Caitlin raises an eyebrow at him as he sinks back into the chair.

“How are you feeling?”

Caitlin shrugs. “Whatever it was has been flushed out of my system. I feel fine.”

“You fainted,” Cisco says slowly. “Straight into my arms.” He smirks. “You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Caitlin rolls her eyes and smacks his arm. “Shut up,” she says lamely.

He pats her hand. “It’s okay. I’ll give you a pass on snarky comebacks on account of you being so  _ sick _ .”

Caitlin glares half-heartedly. “I was drugged,” she says primly.

“Uh-huh.” Cisco grins, though, to let her know he’s joking. “You know, it’s not very fair of you, to make me watch you almost die.”

She stares at him, flabbergasted, and he takes the opportunity to dart forward and kiss her, tilting her head back with a hand in her hair.

“Fair’s fair,” he whispers, and saunters out of the lab.

A ghost of a smile crosses Caitlin’s face as she touches her fingers to her lips.


End file.
